


The Hale Twins

by Teen_Angst5127



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bad guys are also kinda good guys, Blue Eyes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Endgame Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Theo Raeken, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Kinda, M/M, McCall Pack, Minor Character Death, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale Feels, Protective Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Theo Raeken, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles is kinda annoying but in a good way, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theo is a Little Shit, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Weird Fluff, Were-Creatures, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Liam Dunbar, Werewolf Peter Hale, Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Turning, fake tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Angst5127/pseuds/Teen_Angst5127
Summary: AU of Season five Peter was still hanging around because of his daughter then one day he starts smelling the scent of his long lost son. Expert :“Nice to finally see behind your mask, I knew my son could never be so bland,” Theo growled at Peter as he walked behind the tree he didn’t know how the man had found him but he knew he had to make sure he didn’t ruin his plan. “So tell me my boy what is your real plan. Surely you don't really think you can defeat a true alpha and that his pack will blindly follow you?”
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter I

Peter had thought about leaving with his nephew, but he couldn’t leave his daughter behind again. He wanted to get to know her. Sure all his attempts thus far have been brushed off and met with resistance, but he knew that it was mostly because of Stiles. The human was constantly whispering in his daughter’s ear about how he was evil and couldn’t be trusted. He was no saint but he wasn’t evil, all the things he had done had been for his family. He wondered if there was any way he could speed up the process of him and the banshee admitting their feelings for each other. They forgot he had been in her head, he knew exactly how she felt about him and Stiles never attempted to hide his feelings until he met Malia but his scent around the redhead couldn’t be changed.

He was making his way to the McCall house when he again caught the whiff of a smell he had been catching all over town. It smelled like family, the first few times he had assumed that he was catching the scent of his daughter, but that wasn’t the case. He knew logically that there was only one person in the world whose scent should be so close to his daughter, but he would let himself believe it. He had looked for both Malie and his son for months after he woke up from his coma, but he was never able to find them. He thought about asking her to kill off the rest of the supernatural population in the beginning but decided against it and he didn’t bother asking her where she had put the children, because he knew that even if Talia had told her she wouldn’t tell him unless he had something he could give her. He never did forget how Corinne wanted to abort their children in the beginning so she could keep her power.

He still found it hard to believe that a high school senior was the leader at one of the most formidable packs in California. “Peter what are you doing here?” Scott hadn’t seen much of Peter since he escaped Eichen house sure the man had done horrible things but he didn’t have it in him to force the man back into that hellhole. The Sheriff decided to leave it alone, because of all the paperwork it would take to get the man back in the asylum, especially since on paper the man was still in a coma at the hospital.

“I need to know has there been any new wolf running around Beacon Hill around your ages?” Simple and straight to the point, he didn’t have time for small talk. “Are you talking about Theo? What do you want with him?” Scott asked in confusion, “I need you to get him here now. We need to talk.” He could tell that Peter was serious and he didn’t seem to have any ill intentions but he wasn’t going to just hand the omega over to him because he asked. “No not until you tell me what’s going on.” 

“Look, Scott just get both of them here, and then I will explain everything.” Peter didn’t like at all how he was at the boy's mercy. Scott decided to call both the teens.

Theo had everything planned out and he just needed to watch it play out. The dread doctors thought he was an idiot but that wasn’t the case and he would make sure they knew that before they died. It was harder than he thought it was going to be but he would be apart of the pack soon enough. He had enough of the constant stench of fear in the house so he sent the Raekens on a business trip, he actually hoped that they didn’t come back. They were idiots, he thought about killing them but he didn’t have the time. He needed to meet with Dread doctors, looking for their next victim and study with Malia tonight. There was something about the were coyote, he had thought about sleeping his way into the pack and it helped that she was attractive even made a pass at her but something in the back of his mind made him decide not to. He didn’t let himself think about it much, he always told himself that he could focus on it when he got into the pack. He was just about to go on a run when he got a call from Scott to meet him at the house and hung up before he could ask for details. Instantly his guard was up, he swore to god if Stiles found another thin piece of evidence he would kill consequences be damned.

When he got there turns out Stiles wasn’t there, but Peter Hale was. Of course, he knew who the alpha that bit Scott was but what he didn’t know was why he was still in beacon hills staring at him like he was sizing him up. “Who are you?” he only asked because of the obvious next step, there was no way he would know who Peter was unless he asked around and why would he do that if he was as naive and innocent as he was pretending to be.

“Are you adopted?” The abruptness of the question shocked him into silence for a moment. “What?” He had to think back, yes he was adopted at birth by the Reakens when he was an infant, he had honestly forgotten all about it but it did explain some things, like why they always preferred Tara over him. “Are the people you live with your biological parents?” he asked again slowly like he was speaking to a slow person. Using snark to cover up his nervousness this boy’s scent soothed his wolf in a way that only family was supposed to be able to.

“Scott, what is this? What is Peter doing here?” ‘Was it possible that Stiles had actually interrupted at a good time?’ Theo considered in amusement. “What’s going on Peter?” Malia asked she hoped this wasn’t another ploy for him to force her to acknowledge him. She wouldn’t put it past Peter, but why would he involve Theo in it, how did he even know who Theo was.

“Will you just answer my question, the sooner you do the sooner I can explain.” Peter huffed, not taking his eyes off Theo. Theo growled he didn’t like being ordered around any more than Peter did. “What’s to keep me from leaving?” Peter scoffed did the boy think he could take him, he wasn’t angered like he should have been. It did make him angry that he wasn’t angry, usually, he would have stuck his claws through any other person’s chest right now. “You really think you could take me? Give it your best shot.” Peter growled back, luckily for her house, Melissa chose that moment to walk through the door. Not that Scott wouldn’t try but he doubted that he would be able to stop a fight between wolves, not in his pack. His mother’s appearance would hopefully distract them long enough for them to calm down. “Theo was just about to tell us if he was adopted or not.” Stile broke the awkward tension, he needed all the info he could get on Theo no matter how irrelevant it seemed.

“Yes! I was fucking adopted. Why does it matter!?” Theo snapped when all eyes zeroed in on him. Peter took a step forward and placed his hand on the brunette wolf’s shoulders. “It’s possible that you might be my son,” he answered in all seriousness, which was broken the minute Stiles broke out in laughter and that’s when hell broke through.

\---------------------------------------------------- Authors Note---------------------------------------------------------  
I’m sorry if you're reading one of my other stories and you’ve been waiting a while I’m working on all of them, but I couldn’t get this story out of my head. Obviously I changed some things, like what scents mean, but I didn’t really change it so much as just merge it with what is known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------------------------- Authors Note---------------------------------------------------------  
> Okay, don't hate me please but I have thought this over after rewatching the entire show. I don't like how Brett and Lori ended up, so now I just have to put them in the story too. So I want you guys to help decided which will be better. Should Brett and Theo relationship be a stepping stone to Theo and Scott or let them be happily ever after and Scott ends up with someone else. I won’t tell you guys which everyone I decided because it will ruin the story but I want to hear your thoughts.

Chapter II Stiles really should’ve seen it coming, but he didn’t. When Theo Punched him he was caught completely off guard. He was pulled off before he could do any real damage, so Stiles counted it as a win. He had finally got Theo to slip character if only a little bit. The knowledge that he might be Peter’s son only strengthened his resolve to prove Theo wasn’t who he said he was. “Theo!” Scott yelled, pulling him off his friend. He would like to say that he wasn’t surprised, but he secretly had been wondering how long before he snapped back at Stiles. He loved his friend like a brother but he knew how he was especially when he was convinced about something you had done or was involved in. Theo seemed to be a pretty chill guy but everyone had their limits.

“What the fuck Theo?” Malia yelled stepping in front of her boyfriend. “He deserved it! Why is he even here?” He yelled back just as angry, he couldn’t believe that he slipped up like that but he couldn’t deny that it felt good. “Okay everyone just sit down and let Peter explain, while I go get some ice of Stiles.” Scott sent his mother a thankful glance as she walked to the kitchen. “Okay, then Peter explains,” Malia demanded. Peter smirked at the look on both of their faces, their similarities were half of the proof that even let him consider it. “Well instead of Corinne having one child she had twins, a boy, and a girl. I always remembered having children.at first, I believed they died in the fire, that’s one of the things that made me willing to do anything to get revenge on the Argents. when I remembered that Corrine was their mother I also remembered that they were put up for adoption, but I had no way of finding them”.

“No this doesn’t make sense. I didn’t have any werewolf abilities until after I was bitten.” Theo interrupted, sure he wasn’t bitten but he sure as hell didn’t have any powers during his childhood he remembered that clearly. “Yes, you both did. Sure you couldn’t hear and run like you do know but you still healed faster than humans and wouldn’t have gotten sick unless you were close to death. The alpha that bit you knew you were a wolf and probably planned on forcing you to become a part of his pack. You're lucky he didn’t decide to just kill you.” Peter answered flippantly. “Can you transform? Malia can and twins often have the same abilities. I know she can so you probably can too.” Theo stared back blankly, “Transform?” Peter rolled his eyes “Into a wolf do try to keep up”

“ That doesn’t matter, those could all be coincidences I want to prove.” Peter raises an eyebrow “you mean more than the fact that you have the same abilities and both are werecoyotes?” Theo gave him a look that spelled out duh. “Okay, Malia when is your birthday day?” The sound of hearing her name was enough to shock “Theo’s right, do you have any actual proof? Besides a bunch of coincidences?”

Not one to ever admit defeat Peter looked over at Melissa, “That’s where the lovely Melissa McCall comes in. “She is going to give us a paternity test good ole fashion Maury style.” He finished with a clap. “And why would I do that?” Theo wondered the same thing himself; it was clear that no one in the room was overly fond of Hale. “You would want to deprive long lost siblings the chance to know each other just to spite me?” it was blatant manipulation but it worked. “Fine but only for them.” Theo had had enough he had things to do today and getting his blood testing was not one of them, and when he said so he was punched in the face by peter. “What the fuck did you do that for? I think you broke my nose, you bastard!” Petr only smiled “ I can assure you that both of my parents were married. Mellisa can you give him a napkin please before it heals crooked and we have to break it again”

Theo glared at the grown werewolf the whole time Mellissa checked off his knows to make sure it would heal fine. She told him it would be better in less than an hour which he already knew. He quickly thanked her and made his exit. He spared Malia a look as he walked out and she still had the same angry thinking face she had been sporting since her father asked for her birthday. 

As he makes it to his truck he hears Peter tell Scott’s mom that the napkin should have more than enough blood on it for her to do the test. Theo growled he couldn’t believe he let the man play him like that.

“Peter, are you telling the truth? Could Theo be my brother?” Malia asked after he left. Peter rolled his eyes again for what felt like the four thousandth time today, “No, I decided having one teen wolf that wanted nothing to do with me wasn’t enough so I foisted another one upon myself. Have you really not noticed? How close you feel to him even though you supposedly met a week ago. Listen to your wolf the both of you are together again you will surely feel it and so will he.” Peter didn’t say so, but now that he had actually been in the same room with the boy he did not doubt that he was his son. “This proves it, Scott!” Stiles exclaimed letting the pack of melting pees fall on the couch. “Of course he has to be evil if he’s you, child,” Stiles yelled, not thinking before speaking. Unfortunately for him, Peter’s patience was wearing thin today. “You mean like Malia who is my daughter that you are dating to cover up the fact that you are still obsessed with the red-headed banshee.” He could smell the self-righteous anger on the human but he could also hear the nervous beating of his heart. “Malia is nothing like you or Theo and I am not obsessed with Lydia!” The snarl on Peter’s face was vicious and his eyes held a victorious glint to them, “If you weren’t still human you would be a phenomenal liar, but since you are your heart will always give you away.” and with that, he turns on his heel and walks out the door.

Theo didn’t even think of asking the dread doctors about the possibility of Peter Hale being his real father. But it did make him wonder how the hell they thought he was a chimera if he had been a werecoyote all along. What were they playing at? “My My what could you be doing outside of the dread doctors’ evil lair.” He couldn’t believe that he had been so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t notice that there was anyone following him.“Nice to finally see behind your mask, I knew my son could never be so bland,” Theo growled at Peter as he walked behind the tree he didn’t know how the man had found him but he knew he had to make sure he didn’t ruin his plan. “So tell me my boy what is your real plan. Surely you don't really think you can defeat a true alpha and that his pack will blindly follow you because let me tell you I made that mistake and it did not end well.” He tried to keep his face blank but he could feel himself grimace.”Of course not, I'm not an idiot, but I’m not going to tell you what it is. So what do you want to keep this quiet?” He didn’t feel like dragging this out he just would rather get to the point so he could go back home and regroup. “Let’s see since I’m the one holding all the cards I think I will reserve the right tack on other things at a later date. You should run along now someone is waiting for you at your house.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------------------------- Authors Note---------------------------------------------------------  
> You guys get to benefit from my sleep deprivation, so I hope you enjoy it. AU means AU so a lot of little things are different so it makes big things different too. I always wanted to listen to Peter and Theo acknowledge each other on the show as two people who tried to take down the pack, but as far as I know, they never did. There was a scene when Malie, Theo, Peter, and Scott fought the ghost riders, which gave me the idea. Please inform me if you see some serious typos or sentences that don't make sense, because I went over some parts multiple time so it makes be jumbled up anyway just let me know.

Chapter III  
He knew nothing was incriminating anywhere near his house so he wasn’t worried about who could be waiting on him. He was curious as to who it was thought, he had never told any of them where he lived. He realized that any members could know where he lived; they only had to ask Stiles and Liam. he had forgotten all about the night and the unsuccessful tried to gather evidence on him. Their attempt at remaining hidden while watching him was laughable, he could hear Liam’s phone go off the entire night and the monstrosity Stiles called a jeep had a specific sound to it.

He knew he needed to hurry up and get rid of whoever was at his house. He needed to rethink all his plans; it was the only way he was going to be able to concentrate. He wasn’t all that surprised to find Scott on his porch when you talked about the limited amount of people Theo actually knew in Beacon Hills. “Look Scott if this is about me punching Stiles, can it wait till tomorrow I just want to sleep.” if this had been yesterday he would have all but jumped at the chance to spend time with Scott one on one, but right now he had too much information to sift through.

“No no I understand how it must have felt and I tried to call you, I just want to make sure you are all right.” Scott looked at Theo with big earnest puppy dog eyes. He had wanted to follow Theo after he stormed out of the house, but his mother told him that it would be best to give the boy some time. “It’s just a lot, I used to be able to say that becoming a werewolf was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me but it seemed that not true. I just don't know how my life became so complicated.” when talking to werewolves the best way to keep your heart steady is to tell half-truths as much as possible. “I felt the same way when I became an alpha. Are you going to tell your parents?” Scott asked only because he didn’t imagine how he was going to be able to keep it from them. “Scott, my parents aren’t like your mother, they don't care. They aren’t even in the country right now and I doubt that I will be seeing them anytime soon.” Theo saw how Scott’s eyes softened towards him and he knew he had him. “It's okay you got me if you ever need anything. The test results will be back tomorrow, either way, they come back. I got your back. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” Scott saw the hesitation in Theo’s eyes and took two steps into Theo’s personal space, “I mean it Theo let me be there to help you.” Theo kept tight clamp emotions, not wanting him. “Are you sure, because you don't have too. I’m not part of you,” Scott wrapped his around Theo effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence. Although he felt mild annoyance at being so much shorter than Scott that he had little choice but to lay his head on the alpha’s chest, he couldn’t deny that he loved the smell that Scott gave off. “Just tell me what I can do.

“Could you maybe be there when the test results are revealed? You don't have to at all if you think it’s weird or anything.” Scott smiled down at the brunette hoping to calm his nerves. “Of course I’ll be there.” Neither wanted to move but, Scott knew he had to get home or his mother would worry and Theo needed to think. Scott was the first to take a step back but, he didn’t leave until he heard the flicker of the living room light come on.

Theo thought long and hard and he still couldn’t decide whether not him being Peter’s son would be a good thing. On one hand, he doubted that Peter would ask his kid to do something that could get him killed or cause him serious harm after pointing out that they could be related in the first place, and he could use his relation to Malia to get closer to the pack. But he could not see how he could keep this hidden from the dread doctors for long and didn’t know if it would be good or bad to have Peter on his side in the long run or even if Peter was actually on his side. On the bright side, it seemed that Scott was determined to help him through what would be a hard time for anyone else. He got up around lunchtime and told him the test result wouldn’t be back until late in the afternoon, which didn’t surprise him at all.

He made no move to leave after sharing the little bit of info, so he invited him in to play video games. After about twenty rounds of Call of Duty, he asked if Theo had eaten anything today. When he shook his head he got the same little concerned frown on his face he always got when he worried someone wasn’t taking care of themself as they should be. It was really was an admirable trait, it was also easily manipulated. They went to a local diner that Theo didn’t even know existed. It this retro vibe that made it seemed like it had been around forever.

“Scotty who’s your new friends. He must be new in town.” Scott looked everywhere but at Theo, As a dark red blush crept up his neck “Missy this is Theo, he isn’t exactly new, but he hasn’t been here since the fourth grade.” Just when he thought he was getting his feelings under control he chanced a look at Theo. Luckily he wasn’t looking at Scott, but at Missy instead. He watched with a little awe as Theo charmed the pants off the older women easily.

Theo liked talking to Missy, the older woman had long grey hair and dark blue eyes. She had an air about her and a look in her eyes that put him somewhat at ease. “I like your friend here, you should bring him around more often. I’ll have your orders ready in a jiffy.”

After the food arrived Theo looked at Scott and smiled teasingly “So Scotty?” He loved the nickname, it was just another thing that would bring him closer to him. “It’s an old nickname, no one but Stiles and Missy has called me it since sophomore year.” Theo had an easy-going smile on his face, but his mind was working full speed. “Would you mind if I called you it sometimes?” Scott laughed “No of course I wouldn’t mind.” Theo looked at him suspiciously only serving to make Scott laugh harder. “What is so funny?” Theo mentally growled at how much of a whine it sounded like. When the Alpha regained enough composure he handed Theo a napkin, “You have a little something on your lip.” Theo actually blushed and it made Scott want to do anything to see it again. It did something to the wolf in him. “Thanks,” The werecoyote couldn’t believe he let himself relax like this around Scott. Usually, he never would have let anything mess up his carefully crafted appearance, but with Scott sometimes he forgot he was pretending.

After lunch, it was time to go to the hospital and much to Theo’s pleasure Scott held his hand the entire time. Sure it was because he thought that the omega was nervous, but it didn’t take away from the soft comfort it provided.

Peter would never admit that he was nervous but he was. It was a foreign feeling that he hadn’t felt in a long time if he had to guess he would say that the last time he felt like this would be before the fire. Much to Melissa’s annoyance, he had been at the hospital for two hours. 

Malia couldn’t believe how much could change in one weekend. Friday she was an only child of a psychopathic wolf who had tried to kill all her friends and was dating Stiles, who she kind of thought she loved. Now she might have a twin brother and was single. She would never be able to look at Theo the same again even if it turned out not to be true. She could not believe she had flirted with someone who maybe her brother. When she thought back to the times she and he were together, she was reminded of the connection she felt between them. She had just assumed it was because both of them were attractive wolves.

After leaving Scott’s house, she confronted him about his behavior. He refused to acknowledge that he had done anything wrong. Shuffling the blame between Peter and Theo, she might have been able to overlook that if his reasons hadn’t been so childishly stupid. One of them being that “Theo had no right to hit him because he was evil.’ and when she brought up what Peter said he just blatantly lied like she would be able to hear his heartbeat. He had treated her like a fool and she had fallen for it, now she was determined not to let it faze her anymore.

He was anxious, but not as much as Scott thought he was. He had a plan, either way, the test came out, but there was still the matter of how to deal with Peter if the test came back negative. If it did he would have no reason to keep his secret. Mellisa rounded the corner in her standard scrubs with a manila envelope in her hands and Peter right behind her nipping at her heels. Theo was a little surprised that he hadn’t just taken the envelope from the women alright. From the look on the nurse’s face, he was sure that she could give him a run for his money, it made him wonder how long the man had been at the hospital.

“I had the lab run the test three-time and the test all came back the same. Theo, it turns out for once Peter is for once telling the truth. You are his son.” the grimace on her face only makes the grin on Peter’s more pronounced. “Excuse me I need to have a word with my son.” At the moment Peter was the personification of self-satisfaction. “Maybe you should give him time to process the information first before trying to get him to do you bidding for you.” Mellisa snapped having reached the end of her rope today with the man. He raised his hands up in mock surrender but made no effort to go anywhere else. “It's fine Mrs.McCall” Theo stood up and made sure to walk out of werewolf hearing range. “So now that we have taken care of that we need to take care of our other matter.” Theo only signed and gave him a get on with it look. 

“First I’ve decided that you can keep your cover with the dread doctors.” The teen rolled his eyes at that. “ Secondly I want you to get Malia on my side, talk to her get her to spend time with me.” This time Theo outright looked at him like he was crazy. “How the hell am I supposed to do that. I’m a stranger to her.” Honestly, he knew that the man might be a little off from his time in supernatural jail or whatever. “No, you're her twin brother a part of her family that as far as she knows isn’t a murder.” One quick flash of his eyes showed Peter just how wrong he was. “That’s a neat trick. That was the first thing he and Peter have agreed on since he met the man. “Yea it’s supposed he something only chimera’s can do among other things. Speaking of what made them think they made me if I was born this way?” it had been bugging him from the beginning. The Dread doctors were not idiots, how did they mistakenly take a born wolf by accident.

“Am I really even your son or do you just want to use me, so you can get closer to the daughter that wants nothing to do with you?” He didn’t put it past the man. “And they are going to pay dearly for picking you. I know how they operate, no one chooses to be one of their experiments by choice. You are my son and no one harms my family. This brings us to my second demand, I want you to come live with me.” Theo was alarmingly close to trying to push the older wolf through the wall of the hospital. “What the fuck do you gain from me moving in with you!?”

“You seem to be under the impression that you actually have a choice in the matter. You're going to come live with me and I’m going to train you to fight. Lastly when I think you are ready and only then I want you to join my pack.” This time Theo simply gaped at the man before him, “You're not even an alpha.” For the first time since his escape from Eichen's house, he flashed his eyes, and they were a blood red that only an alpha can have. “I killed my way out of that prison and one of the ones in my way was a lone alpha.” Theo was a hundred and ten percent sure that it was a lie or at least only a partial truth, but he found that he didn’t care enough to call him out on it. “You’re crazy totally fucking insane.” those were his last parting words before he turned and hightailed it out of there. Just when he thought that he might have everything under control, his newfound ‘father’ came up with this insane list of demands.

He made it all the way to the parking lot when he realized that he was on the wrong side of the hospital and decided to just dammit all. He transformed into his wolf right there and ran through the reserve. He just ran and ran for hours, only stopping when he had just enough energy left to walk home. 


End file.
